Loki
1x 1x }} Loki is a fragile but fast, manipulator Warframe. He has little in the way of direct damage abilities, instead he focuses on drawing away enemy fire, evading detection, and utilizing strategic relocation of himself, a team-mate, or enemy. He is one of the three starter Warframes. Acquisition The Loki Warframe can be purchased for 75. The blueprint can be purchased for 35,000. Component blueprints drop from Hyena (Psamathe, Neptune). Cosmetics Abilities Bugs #Decoy + position swap in a wall = Fall to nothing #Decoy in extermination missions #Decoy + position swap in a wall = Strange place #Radial Disarm sometimes doesn't work on certain surfaces, says cannot be used in air, even though player is not in the air. Tips *It is possible to switch teleport with your decoy to shortcut around the map, get out of tough spots or access higher vantage points. *Due to the nature of his powers, mods such as Power Duration and Streamline can be extremely useful in extending the duration of powers (such as Decoy and Invisibility) and lowering their power cost. *Loki is the fastest Warframe by a very noticeable margin, and this allows him to move avoid or deal damage in battles extremely quickly. *Although he has weaker shields in general combat, the damage Loki deals while invisble is extremely high and his other abilities can manipulate entire crowds of enemies to make use of this effect. *Loki's Decoy can be placed in positions other players cannot get to, such as in between two closely packed crates. Because of this trait, the Decoy is effectively protected from most directions of fire. This helps in increasing the Decoy's life span while also potentially distracting an entire wave of enemies. Along with Decoy's high aggro priority towards enemies, Loki can make most Defense missions much easier to handle depending on the map and the location of the Decoy's placement. *Decoy with Switch Teleport can be used to get through Corpus laser doors, though its more cost effective to use the Decoy to block the beams, allowing yourself or your team through as well. *Switch Teleport can be useful to move your team mates to a better position or the extraction point. Also, you can switch with wounded allies, making it easier for someone to revive them. *Decoy is also great against Infested, as the Infested will crowd around the decoy. It also helps to get rid of Runners due to the their nature. *Decoy can be used to great effect against Infested, especially because Infested maps often include pits. Deploy the decoy at the bottom of a chasm, and the Infested will leap into the chasm after it, dying instantly. This will, however, forfeit any loot. *Combining Invisibility with a Shotgun will allow you to get close and deliver devastating damage to unsuspecting foes. Trivia *His name is drawn from the Norse God Loki, who was generally seen as a mischievous, sly trickster. The Loki Warframe has abilities that further strengthen this connection, as Loki is able to turn invisible and create decoys of himself, amongst other abilities. *Loki is a homage to the Asgardian Loki of the Marvel comic book series, drawing his decoy and invisibility powers from the character. His helmet is also similar to the Asgardian Loki's. Media Category:Warframes Category:Males